When good turns evil
by ChippedCups-BrokenHearts
Summary: So something has happened. Snow has gone to the dark side. Can Regina save her? Contains Snowing, Captain Hook. ULTIMATE FEELS.


**it is important you read the back story to understand. This contains Snowing and Captain Queen so lots of feels! I hope you enjoy, reviews are appreciated as always. This was created by me and my friends from the group 'Burning Sandwiches'.**

* * *

Back story: Snow stole a spell book from the library to get vengeance on Regina. Whilst reading the spell book she summoned something, something dark. Something happened to her, she was no longer the vulnerable reliable Miss Blanchard, nor was she the sweet Snow White. She was evil. David knew she needed help after she attempted to kill Regina last night, this wasn't his wife, she needed help. They went to the one who knew the most about magic, she was the Evil Queen after all... who knew more about about magic than the Evil Queen.

Snow knocked on the mayors door.

"Regina?"

The brunette opened the door furiously, she obviously had been interrupted from something important.

"Oh hello Miss Blanchard. Here for another attempt of murder?"

"No Regina, I am here for help."

"And tell me, why exactly would I do that?"

"Regina, do you want me to kill you? Because that's what will happen if you don't help me. So I recommend, for your safety, you help me."

"Eurgh. Fine."

"Regina just try not to piss me off. That's when the power takes over."

"oh I wont." Regina laughed sarcastically.

Regina walked in to her house keeping the door open, allowing Snow and David access. Regina walked in to her office taking a seat and gesturing the two to do the same.

"Snow, the first thing I need to know is; do you still have the book?"

"Maybe... why?"

"I need you to give it to me."

"And why would she do that Regina? How do we know we can trust you?" David interrupted.

"Because you idiot.. you need my help." Regina snapped.

Snow slowly retrieved the book from her back and handed it to Regina. Regina quickly snatched it and started furiously flicking through pages. Her eyes grew in curiosity.

"Snow which pages did you read?"

"I think 116, 4..96 and one titled portal. Why?"

"For Gods sake Snow. What did I tell you? You were warned. All magic comes with a price! But still you felt the need to read pages that even I didn't dare to read. What possessed you to read these?"

"I- I don't know! I just got made and I stole the book and I read the pages! Why do I need a reason to do everything? and I certainly don't need to explain it to you."

"Oh for Jesus Christ Mary Margaret!"

"Don't shout at me! What, like you've never done anything stupid? We all do things Regina, your sure as hell not perfect. Why do I just have to be quizzed over everything. I did something stupid, doesn't everybody!"

Snow started to get worked up, breathing heavily and stuttering her words. David and Regina locked eyes, knowing this was a very bad thing.

"People do things Regina! I wanted to read and the book, the book was there!" Snow shouted.

"David Calm her down."

"Snow look at me." David said rubbing her arms.

"The pages, I didn't know what they were!" Snow shouted in frustration.

"Mary Margaret, calm down!" Regina shouted.

"Snow look at me, look at me snow."

The furniture in the room started to shake and Snow's eyes started to turn purple. Regina was scared and David noticed this, he proceeded to try and calm his wife down. Snow carried on breathing very heavily, tears streaming down the brunttes cheeks.

"David!" Regina shouted.

"Snow! It's me, I'm here, it's OK I know my sweet little Snow is in calm down and give her back to me, OK " David pulled her in a tight embrace as she gasped for air, pulling her tighter with every breath.

"I'd appreciate if you wouldn't do that again." Regina commented.

"What's happening to me?" Snow asked as she sobbed on David's shoulder.

"It's the book. I know it isn't you! My wife wouldn't do this. It's ok I am here for you every step of the way. Whether you be my Snow or evil Snow, i'm here."

"You've summoned something... something dark. I just don't know what." Regina interrupted She noticed the fear in Snow's eyes. "Is there anything in particular you read? Something before... this began?"

"I remember reading something, something about the dark one. It was the night we had an argument about my father, I was really mad and went to the library and found myself stealing this book. I read a page aloud. That's what I wanted, what I needed. Magic. I'm not completely stupid Regina. Part of it was intentional, part of it was about revenge." Snow was interrupted... by Hook.

Hook came walking down stairs, half dressed. "Regina? whoa! what's going on?"

Everyone turned to see hook.

"Oh.." Snow gasped.

"Oh.. God. Snow look away." He took his hands and covered her eyes like she was a toddler.

"Go put a shirt on dear." Regina told Hook.

"Oh, it's dear now." Snow whispered to David.

"Snow I can hear you."

"No, yeah, I know. Back to the matter of the important subject." Snow replied before bursting in to laughter. "I'm sorry, back to the book."

"Anyway, if you can behave yourself for two seconds, rather than acting like an immature fool. The book. It needs to be burned."

"Alright. I'll do it." Charming stated.

"If you can manage that task, Mr Nolan it would be appreciated."

"So if we're all done here, me and Charming need to go make tacos." Snow gave Charming with a wink, knowing he would understand.

"Yeah it's taco night!" Charming replied looking at Snow in surprise. Hook who was standing in on this conversation looked just as confused as Regina.

"Yeah it is." Snow laughed.

She took Charming by the hand and walked quickly out of the door. After they left Regina turned to Hook before pulling him closer by his shirt and whispering

"Now. Where were we?"


End file.
